


防不胜防

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland
Summary: 骨科，弟弟偷窥并跟踪哥哥后发生的故事。





	防不胜防

预警：王嘉尔x王凯，骨科cp。stk嘉尔设定。一切糟糕的错误都属于作者。

 

王嘉尔喜欢哥哥新买的那个马克杯。不复杂，花纹却简单明了。像他本人一样，坦坦荡荡，让人一眼就能看透。

一见就会爱上。

他收起桌上的马克杯小心放到背包里，刚要转身从露台翻下，突然听到门口传来钥匙转动的声音。王嘉尔一下子有点慌，更多却是心里的隐秘想法作祟。

他舍不得离开了。

 

王凯把伞在玄关放下，换下踩了一脚泥泞的皮鞋，转身要开灯，却不由得楞了一下。

这种微妙的感觉已经出现过很多次了，可今天却格外强烈。他强忍着压下心里的这种怪异感，打开客厅的灯，进了屋。

花瓶里的花总是开不败。他也曾好奇过是怎么一回事，后来就不再管了。今天要记得给花换水。

吃什么呢，今天。王凯走到冰箱前拉开门，就煮意面吧，正好还有香草和番茄肉酱。他从冰箱里取出化冻了的鸡胸肉，打算过一会儿再拌一个沙拉。

不如再把一个周前开的那瓶红酒取出来倒一杯吧？

不知为何，王凯总有种有人希望他如此做的诡异感觉。这个想法一出来立刻就把自己吓了个寒颤，他想不明白自己最近莫名其妙的想法都是哪里来的，或许他应该找时间约一下心理医生了。

水在锅里慢慢沸腾。他耐心地等着。

做菜也是需要等候时机的。

 

今天一杯下去便有些醉意了，王凯迷迷糊糊想到。他好困，想回床上睡觉。半梦半醒之间，仿佛落入了一块云里，身上是他熟悉的身体乳味道，他努力去回忆这是谁，却如何也找不到答案。

“我们去睡觉啦。”

 

王嘉尔抱住他，凑在他柔软的发丝里深深吸了一口气。是他熟悉的洗发水气味，和他在用的那款一模一样。

我们的味道一样了，嘉尔骄傲地想。

王凯被放到床上时还有点蒙，两手在空中挥舞上似乎想要抓住什么东西。嘉尔抓住他的手，低头温柔吻上他的手背，像精灵亲吻他心爱的弓，下一刻便要拉开满弓。床上的宝贝尚未清醒，抬起头迷迷糊糊问道“你是谁呀”。

我是谁不重要呀。我爱你，这就足够。嘉尔不回答，只是温柔望着他。

我不会伤害你的。他小心脱下王凯身上的衣服。醉酒的猫喵呜叫唤，伸出软软的小爪子要闹他，闹得他心都酿成了一弯春水，想要捧给他看，只要他开心。

王凯好困了，侧过头在嘉尔大腿上蹭了蹭，要睡觉。“哥哥不要这么着急睡觉啊，”嘉尔顺手揉了揉他柔软的头发，又耐心帮他解开衬衫。他喜欢布料下肌肤的温热触感，喜欢锁骨上埋着的两弯月牙——他很早就想用这里盛酒，再不小心让酒液洒出来，弄湿他的宝贝——让全身都沾上醉醺醺的味道，和他一起跌入温柔乡。嘉尔手指一路向下，与单薄胸肌上的乳头乱缠，轻轻抚过，只教王凯养的忍不住挺起胸去追寻那调皮的手指。“你再动一动嘛……”王凯有点忍不住，他在外从不露出这样一面，王嘉尔在暗处看了他那么久，也没见过他这样娇着讲话的样子，不由得一愣。

“哥哥要什么我都给的。”嘉尔俯下身去含住左边的乳珠，只觉得哥哥连这里都是甜的，软软的让他忍不住下嘴。他试探着咬了下，抬头便看到王凯面色潮红眼含春水望着他。嘉尔何曾见过这个样子的哥哥，在这一刻想把一切都献给他，月亮和星星也摘下来送给他，装饰这件卧室，这张软床。

唇舌一路向下，挑逗着敏感又脆弱的皮肤，要在他身上点火，要火上浇酒，要把他彻底开发，彻底点燃，要让他完完全全沦陷给他看，把最脆弱的一切都留给他，留给捉不住逃不掉的高昂性欲，要他向魔鬼低头，要他自己摆动着肉臀，对着他打开双腿，让他看着他亲口说出：

“进来……”

 

可现在还不行，哥哥。我那么爱你，怎么忍心亲手给你一点伤害。可我又那么爱你，怎么忍心不给你留下什么印记。

嘉尔惩戒一样咬了口布满情欲的肌肤，听到哥哥在他耳边呻吟。接着退到裤腰处，为遭到禁锢已久的性器打开锁。

“哥哥。”

“哥哥喜欢这样吗？或者……”

嘉尔张嘴，将王凯肿胀的性器吞入口中。滑腻的龟头从上颚划过，带来奇怪的恶心感，他却舍不得吐出，只想把哥哥的一切一切都留给自己。嘉尔抱着哥哥的胯，用哥哥的性器努力肏干自己的嘴，每一次努力深喉埋入他的毛丛中是他都有种难以言状的满足感，他想哭，想要放肆占用，但他不能。

直到哥哥把精液射到他嘴里。高潮来的猝不及防，嘉尔只觉得放在后脑的手揪紧了他的头发，揪得他头皮生疼，却也一声不吭得低头扛下了。他却错过了王凯居高临下的复杂眼神，里面并未见刚才的撒娇模样。

王凯闭上眼。事已至此，就让剧情继续下去吧。

 

嘉尔心满意足地吞掉了全部的精液。精液的味道不好吃，难以形容却让他舍不得忘掉，他想用一种别人无法取代的方法记住他。

但他永远不会是独一无二的。嘉尔跟踪过王凯的十七个床伴，有时能从他们身上看到自己的影子，有时没有；不是所有床伴都很温柔，有些坏人总喜欢在那些显眼的位置留下什么痕迹，逼得王凯只能在夏天系上丝巾遮住脖子上的吻痕。

嘉尔不想伤害哥哥。

他却不得不用伤害他的方式写下自己的爱意。

他从口袋里取出一个小巧的首饰盒。打开，里面安静放着一枚白金乳环。

我总是试图去靠近你，触碰你，像是蒲公英向往风，于是我开始去了解你，了解你的喜好，了解你的穿着，了解你在过去的二十八年里没有我的爱情。我知道你的住所，了解你的品位和穿着，知道你开的车上都坐过哪些男人，他们能给你快乐吗？有时我能从他们身上看到一些共同点，我可以代替他们给你带来满足吗？

酒精棉轻轻搽过放荡地挺立的乳头，酒精从皮肤表面迅速消失带走热量，王凯小小地叫了一声。好爽。

我是这样渴望得到你。但我从未奢求你会回报同等重量的爱。哥哥，我爱你。虽然这是一份没人能够承认的爱。我爱你爱到发疯，连自己都不顾。

嘉尔把乳环拿出来，消毒后放到乳珠上。他有一点紧张，但久握击剑的手从来不会抖。他抬起头看着王凯歪向一旁熟睡的模样，在心里小声说，不会很痛的，就一下。

哥哥，我从未想过，会有这样一天。

金属针带着乳环穿过充血的乳珠，王凯惊得睁圆双眼，却忍住了涌到嘴边的叫喊。

接下来的事情，王凯就不记得了。再醒来时，他浑身赤裸，羽绒被只盖到肚子，一低头便能看到那枚亮闪闪的乳环。倒也不怎么痛，只是感觉很奇怪。

他掀开被翻身下床，也没在意自己浑身赤裸，走出卧室便看到餐桌上一桌丰富的早餐，摸摸牛奶，竟还有些温度，不如趁早吃掉。

他走回卧室去寻一件浴衣披上，牛奶杯下面压的便签被他走路带起的一阵风吹起，晃晃悠悠落到地上，无人注意。

哥哥，我爱你。


End file.
